Welcome to the Show
Welcome to the Show is a story mission in Stones Unturned. Overview Aldridge is making a play for the intel at a C.I.A. Safehouse. Stop him. Narrative John Donovan discovers Connor Aldridge is in New Bordeaux seeking the location of the C.I.A. Safehouse, code-named Pedro Pan, which is located in Bayou Fantom. With no idea what he may be after, Donovan suggests he and Lincoln get there soon. Along the way, Lincoln senses that there's something Donovan's not telling him and asks him why he seems to have so much hatred for Aldridge. Reluctant to share this with Lincoln, Donovan simply says that the two of them share a lot of secrets together, but this is one of those secrets they keep to themselves and never ask the other about. Lincoln reluctantly agrees to let it go, but he makes no promises not to bring it up again later. They arrive at the safehouse to find the front gate blocked by a vehicle on fire. Heading around the side, they make their way in and find Aldridge's Mercenaries questioning the agents and killing those who refuse to answer. They spring into action and take out the mercenaries outside, then make their way into the building. Along the way, Donovan explains the mission of the safehouse. The facility's main purpose is data sorting and signal traffic decoding for the southeast United States and the Caribbean. The primary offices are fitted with a mainframe computer system, which is likely Aldridge's target. There's also an inspection station where they review every piece of mail leaving and entering the country. Once they reach the mainframe, they find Aldridge locked inside questioning an agent about the location of the safe. Donovan tries to motivate the agent to stay strong and not tell Aldridge anything, informing him that he will be killed regardless, but the agent gives in and tells Aldridge the information he's looking for. After removing some files from the safe, Aldridge drags the agent over to the glass doors between him and Donovan and shoots him in the head. After fighting off another wave of mercenaries, Donovan and Lincoln find the key card and finally manage to enter the mainframe. They discover Aldridge has taken surveillance photos, satellite imagery, and asset files from anyone who's come into the country from Cuba over the last ten years. Donovan finally pieces it together with what Chuckie said about Aldridge mentioning a plane. Horatio Balmana and his crew were piloting a plane out of Havana, but they weren't looking to defect. They were delivering a Russian thermonuclear warhead from an R-12 theater ballistic missile to Mexico City. Midway into the flight, the plane went down in a storm and Balmana and his crew bailed out. The C.I.A. code-named the incident "Devotchka", and after searching for twelve months without finding any trace they considered "Devotchka" lost at sea. The two conclude that if Aldridge is looking for the plane, then it might not have gone down at sea. If he gets his hands on the warhead, there's no telling what he may have planned for it. They use the mainframe to track down the other members of the four-man crew who flew the plane. Two of them made it back to Havana, but Balmana and a man named Reuben Paez were picked up by the US Navy and brought to the United States. The C.I.A. got Paez a job as a janitor at a department store in Frisco Fields. After finding this out, Lincoln and Donovan decide they need to reach Paez before Aldridge and his men do. Walkthrough Gameplay Notes: You will be partnered with John Donovan, who will fight alongside Lincoln throughout Stones Unturned. If Donovan takes too much damage, he will kneel down and be unable to continue, and there will be a small white heart rate icon above his head. Lincoln must approach Donovan and use the action button to heal him. However, this does not remove any Adrenaline Shots from your inventory. If left unattended, Donovan will eventually heal himself. The Hit Squad perk is unavailable during this mission. Talk to Donovan. *Head into the entrance way of Villa del Mar and use the action button to begin the mission. Drive to the C.I.A. Safehouse. *Once you enter your vehicle, a 5-minute timer will begin. Follow your mission marker to the C.I.A. Safehouse in Bayou Fantom. Find Aldridge. *When you arrive at the safehouse, the front entrance will be blocked by a vehicle on fire; head around the side and make your way into the facility. Kill the mercs. *Kill the mercenaries in the clearing, and then enter the facility and begin making your way through until you reach Connor Aldridge. Find the key card. *Follow your marker over to the key card laying on the floor. Kill the mercs. *The next group of mercenaries will enter using a Bulworth Mohican Scout with a mounted turret. Enter the mainframe. *Once all the mercenaries have been dealt with, approach the door and use the action prompt to enter the mainframe. After the cutscene, you will be outside the safehouse and Donovan will leave on his own to call C.I.A. headquarters at Langley. Result Completing this mission opens up Devotchka. Trivia *A decoded note found in the communications building of the safehouse states "Cuba supplying enemies with weapons, Mobutu requesting additional funds". Mobutu Sese Seko was the military dictator and President of the Democratic Republic of the Congo, who received considerable support from the United States due to his anti-communist stance. es:Bienvenido, Johnny Category:Mafia III Category:Stones Unturned Category:Missions in Stones Unturned Category:Gameplay